Do you love me?
by I Dream Of Art
Summary: "Do you love me?" Those were always the words Deidara hated hearing. AU. Highschool. Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Kind of important details.

Main pairing: DeixSaso

Side pairings that I know of so far: KonanxPein, HidanxOCxOC, ItachixSakura (barely) SasukexSakura SasukexKarin, InoxGenma

Freshmen (Rookie 9 & Gaara) are 15

Sophomores (Team Gai & Kankoro) are 16

Juniors: (Konan & Deidara) are 17

Seniors: Akatsuki & Temari (minus Pein, Kisame, Kakazu, Konan, Deidara & Zetsu) are 18

Pein: 23

Kisame: 19 (stayed back a year)

Kakazu: 20

Zetsu: 21

Genma & most teachers are around 26-31

I don't own Naruto.

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

"Do you love me?"

Deidara was pulled away from his thoughts by his red headed lover. They were currently lying down on Deidara's old, dusty couch in his basement listening to The Postal Service, which was what they always did to calm down after their love making. Deidara's azure eyes took in Sasori's body. His chiseled chest glistened with sweat and moved with his breathing. On his left peck was a red scopian tattoo, underneath said Deidara in black cursive. He had gotten it on his and Deidara's 2nd year anvirsery, Pein had done it for him. Deidara was unable to get his own because he had to turn 18. His eyes continued to move south, down his 4 pack...

"Deidara".

... Lower to the waistband of his boxers.. Damn! Why had he put those back on ?

"Deidara!"

"Uhh.. What..? Eh heh.." Deidara smiled sheepishly.

Sasori sighed. It was just like Deidara to space out like that. He grabbed his hand and sighed, "Deidara.." He started out slow as if talking to a child.

"I asked 'Do you love me?"

"What the hell?!" Deidara yelled, confused,"Of course I do!"

Sasori looked at the floor blushing slightly with embarrassment, "It's just that.. You never really say it. If I say I love you, you just say something like 'Yeah me too', or 'feelings mutual'... I don't know, maybe I'm just being dumb..?" Deidara entwined their fingers together and smiled, "Yeah you are, un"

"Shut up", Sasori grinned and Deidara playfully, "Get dressed, Konan's coming over at 2".

Deidara glanced at the clock _'1:50. Damn not enough time for a quicky'. _He got dressed in his black skinnies, white v-neck, and black and white checkered vans. He looked over to see Sasori already dress in his red flannel, khakis, and red converse.

As soon as they finished dressing the basement door flew open revealing a pissed off Konan and Deidara's even more pissed off little sister, Ino.

"HEY LOSER ! Your friend is here!"

"I can see that, un!" Deidara yelled back.

Konan rolled her eyes and descended down the stairs, "What a bitch, huh?", she said halfway down the stairs.

"I heard that! Cunt!"

"You were supposed too~", Konan sang oh so sweetly.

Deidara and Sasori chuckled making Ino more furious, her face turned red and she slammed the door.

"So how about we smoke some weed and give Pein a visit? He said he's got a real creeper getting her nose peirced. She's eye fucking him or something", Konan laughed.

"HELL YEAH!" Yelled an overjoyed Deidara. Sasori just shook his head at his boyfriend and chuckled.

~XxX~ 20min later.

"WOOOOO!" Screamed a completely stoned Deidara Out of the window of Konan's blue Hyundai Azera.

"Deidara! Stop it!", laughed Sasori trying to pull Deidara back in by his legs.

"Time to tuuuurn!"

Deidara flew back in the car and onto Sasori's lap as Konan turned left barly missing a stop sign.

A few more turns and their were at their destination a small tattoo shop called 'Pein's Tattoo & Peircing' How original...

"Alright, that'll be $20" Pein said to a blushing 15 year old girl with a diamond stud in her nose.

"Okay.. Um what was your name again?", she said putting her A cup boobs on the counter, oblivious to Pein's disgust and Kakazu's snickering.

It had taken every thing Pein had to not "Accidently" peirce the girls eyes. As soon as she entered the shop she was non-stop flirting with Pein even when he was dealing with other costumers. His eye continued to twitch as he tried to smile. "It's.. Pein. Same name as the shop".

"Peeeeiiinn, that's so cute...", she said, her finger creeping its way towards Pein hand. He pulled his hand away in disgust, "Well, thank you, but I'm 25. I'm not 'cute' anymore,"

"Yeah, you're right... You're more sex-"

"PEIN! Oh there you are, BABY!" Yelled Konan as soon as she busted through the door knocking it right off the hinges. She ran over to Pein and kissed him right in front of the pissed off younger teen.

"Konan... You better pay for that", grumbled Kakazu from his corner.

Deidara and Sasori walked in hand in hand just the red faced girl left.

"Geez, looks like someone on the rag.."

"No she's just mad she doesn't a super SEXY boyfriend like MEEE" Konan beamed. Pein shook his head and wrap an arm around her tiny waist. "So children what's on the agenda for today?"

"We're not children!" Konan pouted cutely.

"Well we can't to anything yet. The rest aren't here yet". Stated Deidara.

"So we have to wait for them..?" Sighed Sasori.

"Wah wah, poor Sasori", Konan teased.

He glared at her and she glared back playfully.

**And that's all my lazy ass can write for now. I hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

My inspiration for this story is non-existent. Sorry for anyone that may be dissatisfied with the outcome.

~XxX~

Once the others arrived the gang made their way to the Konoha Mall.

...

"We've only been here for nine minutes and we've already lost Tobi?! Goddamit, un !" shouted a furious Deidara.

"He's probably around here somewhere.. Calm down Deidei-chan...", Sasori reassured his peeved boyfriend, "We're still not allowed in here because of the bomb-in-the-bathroom incident from our last visit"

"That dumbass is probably just playing hide-and-seek with some kids again, besides let Itachi handle it, it's his fucking cousin"

"Uh.. No, I'm... Busy"

"Doing what?" Hidan asked, eyebrow raised.

Before Itachi could answer he was being thrown face-first into a wall as Tobi charged into him.

"What the fuck ?!" Hidan burst out laughing along with Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori.

"OH PLEASE HELP TOBI! Tobi was just trying to be a good boy and play with the little kids, but then these ladies started chasing Tobi calling him a pedophile!"

"Tobi, haven't I told you not to play with little kids?" Zetsu

"Noooo..." Tobi looked to the floor and fiddled with his fingers"

"And haven't I told you not to lie?"

"Yes, Zetsu..." Tobi eyes meet the Zetsu's golden gaze, "Do I have to sit in the corner when we leave?"

Zetsu sighed, "Not this Tobi, just don't run away".

"Yeah, because next time it's not gonna be a mob of soccer moms chasing you, it's gonna be me and I'll kick your fucking ass!" Hidan snarled.

"Hidan why do you have to be such an ass all the time, un?"

"I don't know, _Deidei-chan_, why do you have to be a pansy all the time?"

"I'd rather be a pansy than a psychopathic manwhore who believes in some death god any day" Deidara muttered under his breath, not wanting Hidan to go into another speech about how everyone was a heathen and one day they'll all be sacrificed to Jashin-Sama.

"Well as much as I would love to see blondie here kick Hidan's ass, we should really get back to shopping. The frogs in Orochimaru's class aren't gonna exploded themselves... Hey where's everyone else?"

"Kakazu's at the ATM and I have no idea where Konan and Pein are", Sasori answered.

"Those two are always sneaking off right when we're in the middle of something to go make out.."

"Can you blame them? It's not like they can do it at Konan's house, her mom would bust a tit if she found out her 'sweet and innocent' 16 year old daughter was dating a 20 year old who owns a tattoo parlor. Hell, my mom fainted when she first found out I was dating Sasori, un".

"Ah yes, I remember that. Of course that's all in the past, now his mother actually likes me" Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and smiled.

"Yeah... Heh.." Deidara grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, let's get a move on. Itachi, stop playing around and get your head out of that wall, we have shit to do and that includes you almighty Uchiha".

~XxX~

"Konan, come out already. I'm getting tired of waiting"

"Just a minute, Babe~"

Pein's eye began to twitch. Konan had been saying "just another minute" for about five minutes now. He felt a little uncomfortable sitting in the changing room area of Victoria Secret, passing women were staring at him as if he were some sort of pervert. Didn't they know his girlfriend dragged him here to show him what kind of underwear she was gonna get? He smiled at the thought of seeing his blue-haired girlfriend sprawled out on his bed wearing some slutty outfit. Yeah, that defiantly didn't help the pervert theory. He was soon pulled away from his perverted thoughts when door creaked open revealing only Konan face, a flirtatious smirk prominent on her face.

"You may enter, love"

Those words were all Pein needed to hear before she hurriedly made his way to the dressing room. When he opened the door his mouth dropped to the floor, right in front of him was his precious girlfriend barely covered by the poor excuse of clothing. Her amber eyes seemed to glow as she got on all fours and slowly made her way to Pein. As she approached him she got to her feet and placed her hands on his neck, "Pein it's been too long since we've been alone like this" she whispered in his ear, "much too long".

Pein couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, Konan let a giggle as Pein's tongue traced her neck.

~XxX~

"Ugh, where the fuck are they?! We can't keep running from these pansy police heathens for long"

The gang had already got the things they needed and were now looking for Konan and Pein. Unfortunately, Tobi had another run-in with the soccer moms and drew the attention of a passing mall cop who recognized them from the bathroom incident. So for about fifteen minutes they've been trying to ditch the mob of angry men chasing them.

"Dammit, un! They're back!"

The four men had ditch they're Segways and began running on feet.

"Hahaha! What's the matter, you fucking fat bitches can't keep up?! Or did you stop at McDonalds along the way?!" Hidan taunted the overweight security.

"Very funny Hidan, now let's run before these "fat bitches" catch up, we can't assault a person of the law so we have to run".

"Right, right. Okay, I'll just walk. It's not like they'll- OH FUCK, RUN!"

The six boy scurried in the nearest shop, Victoria Secret.

"Hello ... Boys, welcome" said the dumbfounded cashier.

"Well, hello beautiful. The name's Hidan and I like what you're doing with your tits, wanna fuck somet-"

"HIDAN! Let's go!" Deidara grabbed Hidan by the hair and dragged him to the nearest dressing room to hide in.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING, ASS PIRATE, PANSY BITCH. GET YOUR FUCKING FAGGOT HANDS OFF MY HAIR BEFORE I- Pein... Konan.. What the fuck..?"

"Uhhh.. We were just.."

"AIIIEEEE ! GET OUT YOU PERVS!" Konan screeched as she tried to cover her half naked form.

"Sorry Konan, but we can't. Tobi, decided to alarm every mall cop that we're here and now they're chasing us" Sasori explained blushing and turning his head from Konan.

"And might I saw Konan, you have a wonderful pair of -"

"Finish that and I'll choke you with a pair of panties" Pein said, eyes narrowed at the foul-mouthed Jashinest.

"What kind..?"

"Kami, Hidan you're such a pervert, un..."

"The thong sticking out of that 300lb girl out there"

"Meh, whatever" With that being said everyone took about five steps away from Hidan.

"Uh, anyway... Would you guys mind, I don't know, FINDING ANOTHER DRESSING ROOM?!" Konan shouted angrily.

"How about we leave already? We got all the stuff-"

"That I paid for.."

"Yes... That Kakazu paid for... So now we need to go set it up".

"Tobi agrees with Kisame! Those moms scare Tobi ..."

"Fine..." Konan sighed. Pein wrapped his arm around his, now fully clothed, girlfriend's waist and strutted out of the store, lingerie in hand.

"Um, sir you have to pay for that... Sir.. Sir!"

~XxX~

A/N Wow... I actually made that decently long. Sorry, for anyone that may have been offended... Please feel free to review leaving any constructive criticism as well as ideas, I have a few, but they're for later chapters. Also, there will be some (probably more xD) lemon in this story between all of the characters (except Tobi, because ...There's no need to explain that one. xD) when I change the rating to T. I have changed it yet because I want more people to see it.

Until next

- I Dream Of Art.


	3. Chapter 3

***Warning***

**There is lemon in this chapter between Ino & Genma. Student/teacher lemon. If you don't like it then skip over it. Otherwise, please read. **

**Thank you. **

* * *

The week for the Akatsuki had been an eventful one, they got chased at the mall, watched 50 students flee from the science department cover in frog guts, got lectured in detention, and tonight they were going to have a party at Itachi's while his parent were away.

"Can't wait to fuck some bitches tonight! Hidan yelled as he and the gang left school.

"Ahem...", before him stood a very pissed off teen. "Mai! There you are babe", Hidan made to grab Mai by the ass, but she slapped his hand away

"Who the fuck are these bitches?!"

"What...?" Hidan asked looking innocent, "I was joking... You're the only women for me".

"*cough* BULLSHIT *cough*" Konan "coughed at the Jashinest act.

Mai blushed and looked away, not hearing Konan's words, "I'm so sorry Hidan! Please forgive me!"

"Uhh... Right. Okay, Konan, you still coming over, un?" Deidara asked trying to avoid the groping next to him.

"Yeah, Pein won't get off for another three hours so I got time to kill, so everyone else going to the party? You know besides us?"

"Uh let's see, cheerleaders", Kisame wiggled his eyebrow at the mention of that, "The football team, most of the seniors, I think a few other kids from Suna High..."

"Not to mention Deidara's hot sister!" Kisame decided to but in. "Yes, un. She counts as the cheerleaders. Her and her friend.. Sakura? Itachi, that your little brother's girlfriend right, un?"

"Hmm, yes it is.." Itachi said with a smirk. "Oh shit... Itachi's gonna fuck his brother's girlfriend while he's out of town"

"Itachi! You're just as bad as Hidan!" Konan scolded the Uchiha, "Hn. She asked me actually, I'm not one to deny a girl", Itachi stated, the smirk not once leaving his face, walking away to his car.

~XxX~

"Ah Deidara you're back! ... And with your friends.." Deidara's mother greeted the three teens.

"HEY MRS. YAMANAKA!" Konan exclaimed while Sasori just smiled, politely.

"Hey mom. We're just gonna go in my room, see you when you get back".

"Bye dear"

As soon as the three teens left the Yamanaka's youngest daughter, Ino, came into the kitchen with Genma, her history teacher.

"Ino, Genma Sensei, h-"

"Mom when are you and dad leaving?" The youngest Yamanaka asked rudely, not letting her mother finish her sentence, "Uh... Soon... Thank you again Genma Sensei for Tutoring our daughter, her grades have improved greatly because of you".

"Oh, you're quite welcome and please just call me Genma. I'm just happy Ino came to me for help, I know that sometimes I can be a little hard on my students, after all I know this stuff and their just learning it. I'm always glad to help", said Genma trying his best not to shoo the Yamanaka's out of the house.

"And what a wonderful job you're doing", Said Inochi as he entered the room.

"Okay.. Mom, dad, shouldn't you be leaving now. I have to study for tomorrow's test".

"Oh dear! We should, we only have 20 minutes to catch our flight. Goodbye dear, Genma", with that the couple scurried out of the house.

"Ugh, I thought they'd never leave. They're so annoying", Ino sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, now that they're gone, how about we start practicing for our test. I'm sure you'll get an A"

Ino shivered as Genma's hands went up her thigh to her private area. Glad she was wearing a skirt, he placed a finger on her clothed bud, "These need to come off", he whisper huskily into the teen ear.

"EWWW! Deidara! Your slutty sister is making out with her history teacher again!" Konan yelled in disgust.

"AIIIIEEEE! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! GEEEEETTTT OOUUUUUUTTTT!", Ino screamed throwing anything in her way at her brother's disgusted blue haired friend.

"GROOOSSSSSSSSS! I JUST WANTED A SODA!", Konan screamed running up the stairs to Deidara room.

Ino sat back down flushed with embarrassment and anger, "Lets go to my room..." With that she grabbed the confused teacher and made a bee line to her room.

"My, my. Ms. Yamanaka, it's strange not seeing you sprawled out on my desk"

"Oh? Well then maybe this will make it more familiar"

The blonde lifted her leg and placed it on her lover's waist and licked and nipped at his chest and neck.

"Mmmm, that does seem a little familiar, but it's missing something"

"Like what"

Genma put his finger to his chin and gave a thoughtful look, "Hmmm... Maybe.. This" He then pushed the teen of him and place her face into his growing erection. He smirked at how innocent she looked with her eyes slightly wide and mouth ajar, "Now, suck".

"Yes Sensei", Ino's hands quickly went to her teacher's pants and released throbbing manhood, stroking it gently at first and then putting it halfway into her mouth. She repeated this action until Genma grabbed her by the hair and pushed her head closer to him so she could get more of his length into her mouth, "That's right... Take it all like a good little student".

"Mmph.."

"Shhh, no need for words", When Genma finally released the girl she gasped heavily for air.

"Nuh, uhh.. Genma... Sensei... My turn", she smirked at him.

"Such a needy girl, alright" Genma teased as his hand slid her panties and slid in. His thumb began to rub her nub as he placed two of his fingers through her dripping entrance.

Ino arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest, as she mewled in pleasure, "Geeeennmmmaa. Ooohhh, faster..."

"Oh no my sweet, you can't cum yet". He withdrew his fingers from her burning core. A whimper escaped Ino's lips, "Genma, please...", the girl was shivering in need of release, but her teacher ignored her.

"Eep!" Ino squealed as her bottom half was lifted up leaving her on her back. She soon felt her lover's erection at her entrance.

"Ready?" He smirked smugly as he saw her nod, eyes filled with lust. He pushed in slowly, savoring the feeling of her tight walls around his shaft. Underneath him Ino moaned ever so lightly. Just as slowly as before, he pulled out of her. Before Ino could complain he quickly thrusted into her, making her gasp and moan loudly. He greedily sucked, licked, and nipped at her chest and neck, making red marks anyway he could.

He started to ram into her harder and harder each time. Screaming his name, Ino began to reach her peak. As her walls tightened around him, Genma let out a low groan then another as he felt the girl's climax on his length. He felt his release soon after.

"Oh Genma!", Ino gushed wrapping her thin arms around her lover's neck, "I think I love you", she blushed lightly. Trying his best to hide his dislike for the girl, he smiled and kissed her shoulder. He really didn't care for her at all, sure she was a good fuck, but to actually like her? No way in hell! She was loud, rude, annoying, and a show off. The day little Ms. Perfect wondered into his room asking for "Extra credit" defiantly surprised him, he knew she got around from listen to her gossip about how bad or good the members football team were, but to want to have sex with her teacher? This was a pleasant surprise. Two months later here they are.

"Listen, Ino... I, uh, gotta go. I'll see you later" he smirked and Ino instantly felt her knees give out, good thing she was lying down.

"Bye Genma~" She purred out. As much as she tried to look cool, she still gushed about her lover, like she was in middle school and he was the cute new boy, to Sakura on the phone whenever he left. She really did think she was falling in love with him.

~XxX~

"Ino... I think Sasuke wants to break up with me..."

"WHAT?!" Ino screeched at her pink hair friend. Sakura had come over to get ready for the party with her best friend, after silently listening to Ino squeal over her forbidden romance with her teacher, Sakura decided to confess her failing relationship with her boyfriend of two years.

"It's just that... He... Oh God!", the pinkett collapsed to the floor shaking and crying hysterically. "Th-this is w-w-why I want ... I-ITACHI!"

"Oh Sak... It's gonna be okay. I'm sure Sasuke is just stressed, this weekend without him will be good, we'll go to that party and have fun. You don't need to have sex with Itachi to feel better, if anything that'll make it worse, right ? Two Uchiha's. Imagine what would happen if Sasuke found out. You're too innocent for that".

Innocent. Sakura was so sick of hearing people say that about her. Tonight she wasn't going to be innocent. She was going to have an affair with her boyfriend's older brother. A senior. The Uchiha's 18 year old prodigy. Tonight would be the night she stopped being "Innocent Sakura".


End file.
